


Agape

by afnarelkln



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afnarelkln/pseuds/afnarelkln
Summary: Los sentimientos de Yurio y Viktor la mañana antes del GPF.
 Eran agape y eros, eran un amor perfecto. Y el, Yuri Plisetsky debía conformase con el agape que sentía, porque siempre seria incondicional hacia ambos.





	

Su relación siempre había sido de lo más particular, no eran amigos, pero eran más que compañeros de pista, siempre había existido algo en Viktor que no permitía que Yuri confiara en él a pesar de desear que coreografiara sus rutinas. Quizá era esa sonrisa estúpida que siempre cargaba, aquella que les daba a todos y les hacía creer que era una persona dulce y maravillosa, aquella que le compraba cientos de corazones que se cegaban a su verdadera naturaleza, un ser caprichoso y egoísta. 

Prueba de ello fue como olvido su promesa, como dejo todo sin importarle lo que pasaría con los demás, ¡Con su patria! Yuri siempre espero alzarse sobre la leyenda viviente, era su meta ser el verdadero héroe de Rusia, demostrar que Viktor Nikiforov podía ser derrocado y quien mejor para hacerlo que él, la nueva promesa rusa. 

Pero el siempre caprichoso “héroe” decidió dejarlo todo por un patinador japonés sin talento, por un chico que le había rogado ser su entrenador estando borracho y podía apostar que lo había olvidado por la forma en que lo ignoró en el aeropuerto. Reconocía que sabía moverse, pero sus nervios lo hacían ser ridículo sobre la pista… era una pérdida de tiempo. Por eso lo persiguió, si no competiría le haría ver que no existía nadie mejor que él para ser su pupilo, porque no deseaba ni de cerca tener otra cosa que ver con Viktor. 

Sin embargo al llegar a Hasetsu se encontró con un mundo de color, con un ambiente cálido donde lo recibieron como si fuera parte de la familia, sin miramientos le ofrecieron cobijo y alegría día a tras día a pesar de que su objetivo era llevarse a Viktor. Todos lo trataron bien a pesar de forma de ser, incluso ese cerdo inocente a quien quería intimidar.

En un principio solo quería tener a Viktor para él, pero poco a poco una parte de él deseó alejar a su compatriota del Katsudon, podría ser molesto, pero no merecía ser el nuevo entretenimiento de Nikiforov, deseaba protegerlo del egoísmo de este. Pero no pudo lograrlo, Yuuri demostró que por algo había clasificado al GPF el año anterior, no era un perdedor más y Viktor lo sabía.

Lo odio, más que nunca detesto a su compatriota. Porque no solo era un idiota egoísta, era un manipulador que iba a usar al japonés para engrandecerse, para lucirse frente al mundo porque una vez más, Viktor era un genio en todo aquello relacionado con el hielo, porque era capaz de sorprender a todos en cada aspecto de su vida.

O eso fue lo que siempre creyó, quizá nunca había visto más allá de la máscara de Viktor hasta ese momento, hasta ese preciso instante en que lo encontró con una sonrisa boba observando el anillo que le había regalado el inocente cerdo japonés.

Por un momento creyó que de verdad se había enamorado, que todo lo que había hecho era por el bien del japonés y sin poder evitarlo lo pateó, porque el Viktor Nikiforov que conocía estaba muerto para dar pasó a ese hombre enamorado que tenía frente a él. Y lo molestó, porque deseaba odiarlo con toda su alma, despreciarlo y hacerle ver al mundo la verdadera naturaleza de aquel a quien todos amaban… pero era imposible porque ya no existía.

Deseo probarlo, ver que tan acertadas eran sus ideas, y lo comprobó preguntar “¿Por qué luces tan feliz con ese anillo barato?” 

Si seguía siendo el mismo Viktor de antaño sonreiría y diría alguna cosa tonta, cualquiera que se le ocurriera pero eso no fue lo que obtuvo. Por primera vez en su vida se encontró con un Viktor serio, incluso amenazante al bajar su rostro para verlo directamente a los ojos, desafiándolo a ir más allá, a seguir insultado lo que para él era importante.

Esa simple pregunta “¿Querías competir contra mí?” cualquier persona la habría puesto en el contexto del patinaje, porque todos deseaban compartir pista con él, pero en sus ojos pudo ver que no se refería a eso, porque aunque amaba el patinaje jamás observo con tanta intensidad a sus más acérrimos rivales, no, Viktor se refería al amor de Yuuri japonés, se refería al corazón de ese cerdo que todos anhelaban. 

Viktor había renunciado al su carrera de patinador, que era su vida, con una facilidad absurda; sin embargo la simple idea de que alguien osara pensar en interferir en lo que tenía con Yuuri era capaz de hacerlo mostrar esa nueva faceta, dispuesta a destruir a quien lo pensara, a aplastarlos como un simple insecto porque sabía que tenía la victoria, porque era plenamente consciente de que el japonés lo amaba con la misma ferocidad que el mismo Vitya lo hacía. Porque para él eso era lo más importante y aunque se sabía dueño y señor del corazón del Katsudon, y la sonrisa arrogante con que lo miro se lo confirmo, no permitiría que nadie osara siquiera considerar dañar su amor.

En ese momento solo dijo lo que sentía “engreído, no todos los patinadores desean competir contra ti. Desaparece anciano”. Porque lo era, porque esa sonrisa petulante lo retaba a decir algo sobre el cerdo, a intentar siquiera pensar en hacer algo para interferir y aunque muchos lo querían hacer, no era su caso, solo deseaba que no existiera ese nuevo Viktor, porque no podía odiar a un hombre capaz de amar a alguien de esa forma. A pesar de estar seguro del amor que Katsuki le tenía, Viktor cuidaba cada aspecto con esmero y detalle.

No creyó poder sorprenderse más con ese nuevo Viktor, pero se equivocó, jamás espero que el siempre pacifico Viktor lo pudiera sujetar mientras lo observaba con esa maldita sonrisa que jamás le había visto, aquella que le decía “ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo, porque no tienes ni una maldita oportunidad de acercarte” era como si le gritara que su propia insignificancia no solo ante él cómo patinador y como hombre, sino también con su pareja. 

Solo pudo responder “El anillo que te dio ese cerdo es basura, ganare y te demostrare lo incompetente que es su dueño” porque aunque Viktor lo amara eso no significaba nada, porque a pesar de ser el héroe y de que aparentemente había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma basura egoísta…a eso se aferraba, porque de no hacerlo no podría odiarlo y evitar que todo lo que sentía por él se desbordara… por que amaba a ese nuevo Viktor, porque esa sensación de autoridad, esa protección hacia su amado, que no hacía más que hacerle desear ser el objeto de su amor y sabía que era imposible… porque ese nuevo Vitya era producto de Katsuki Yuuri, porque solo existía por y para ese japonés a quien no podía odiar ni traicionar. “Suéltame” ordenó.

Y cualquier idea que tuviera lo abandono al ver la sonrisa boba de Viktor mientras miraba al mar, a ese lugar tan similar a Hasetsu, al punto de inicio de esa historia, porque a pesar de que conocían al japonés del evento formal eso no había cambiado al héroe, lo había hecho su interacción con su Yuuri en su hogar, en Hasetsu, el lugar donde Viktor Nikiforov maduro al conocer la vida y el amor de mano de Katsuki Yuuri.

“Este lugar se parece a Hasetsu ¿No?” mencionó mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa, porque a pesar de sus sentimientos, a pesar de la situación se alegraba por ambos, porque solo un ser tan hermoso como Yuuri podría hacer que Viktor, su amor platónico, se quitara la máscara que siempre usaba, volviéndolo un ser maravilloso digno de amar, pero a la vez aún más inalcanzable porque nadie podría romper lo que Yuuri y Vitya tenían. Eran agape y eros, eran un amor perfecto. Y el, Yuri Plisetsky debía conformase con el agape que sentía, porque siempre seria incondicional hacia ambos.


End file.
